The troubled love
by actress-newyork
Summary: kagome is troubled. Find put why. R&R. it's high school and Kagome is sad first, she's late, she has a test and her boyfriend is abusive. Can it get WORSE? Chapter 1
1. Default Chapter

The Troubling Love  
  
****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTRES EXCEPT MY OWN******  
  
This is a lot like the story of Romeo and Juliet with a Cheesy twist.  
  
By: Annabelle and Lauren  
  
*Tear* Kagome had been crying all day. She has no reason to however. She was and extra- beautiful, rich teenager. Her father, Japanese Owner of Siko- Sama Tiko Company, which builds Japan, supplies enerrgy and pretty much rules Japan. Her father, tomorrow, will be appointed Emporer of Japan. He willm absolute rule the whole country. * tear* another slips down her beautiful face.  
  
' Wake up! You have to get to shool! Quick Up' Lika, her nanny, rushes in the room and pull her blinds open.  
  
Groan* Kagome sits up. It's no use faking it when the blinds are open. They shine right in her face. In the corner, the beautiful, neat white and blue uniform hanging in her closet attracts her eyes.  
  
She walks up to the mirrored closet door. She slips a blue skirt off the hanger and puts it on. The she unbutton her blouse off the hanger amnd slips that on. She finds her favourite blue ribbon sitting inoccently on the navy blue carpeted floor. She ties it around her hair. Beautiful. She smiles at her appearance.  
  
" Kagome- chan!" calls Frieda the cook, " Breakfast!" She glances at her clock 9:15 am. "Yes," she thought aloud, "I'm missing my history test". " Kagome!"  
  
" I'll be right there!" she yells. She slowly goes to the bathroom. Then she remembers. It's her date with Miko at Club DJ. He is an abusive boy. She is too afraid to stand up to him so she goes out with him. Then she starts crying. She hates him so much and there is nothing she can do.  
  
She runs down the marble staircase and tripps into the kitchen. Teary eyed, she gobbles down her food and picks her backpack up at the golden doors and races down the street. Her watch now reads 9: 45am. Yes! The later the bettr, drifts Kagome's thoughts.  
  
She walks up to the graffiti doors and notices gum under the handle. She uses her feet to kick the door open. She walks up to the secretary's desk and passes a forged note. The secretary nods and allows her to pass the barred doors to enter the school. She walks down the corridor.  
  
Room 213, 214, 215, 216. She stops at room 244 -her room. She sees a new boy standing at the chalkboard. Yes! She thinks, the test must be over. She sneaks into the class. Her teacher has her back turned to the door. She sits on her chair.  
  
"FFFFFFRRRRRATT!" she realises at an instant she has just sat on a whoppee cushion. The whole class bursts into laughter.  
  
She blushes furiosly. What a day so far!  
  
After 6 grueking hours of school, kagome walks into the neew kid. He is so handsome with his long, flowing white hair and his dog ears.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry!" kagome says." No problem' says the boy, " I'm inuyasha!" "I'm Kagome" they pick up a conversation on the road. Then at around 4:00 they head to Club DJ. Little does she remember that her 'boyfriend' is waiting for her.  
  
R&R please! Did you like it? Watch out for the next chapter! Please give me constructive critism! 


	2. The Troubled Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the troubled love  
  
****I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN******  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walk into Club DJ. They turn their heads to the dance floor. A tall skinny dark-haired boy is showing off in the center of a large circle.  
  
'Naraku' Inuyasha whispered.  
  
'You know him?' kagome asks. 'Yes' says Inuyasha softly not taking his eyes off him.  
  
'I do too. I'm forced to go out with him or he threatens to kill me. I, though, won't let him but I'm afraid all the same. He could rape me and....' She drifts off after she realizes that Inuyasha isn't listening and has disappeared into the crowd. She heads to the dance floor. Naraku has gone too.  
  
Suddenly she feels a huge cold hand grasp her shoulder and pull her into the shadows, a through a 'don't enter' door.  
  
'What were you doing with that boy?' Naraku says and shakes her, 'What on hell's earth were you doing with him.'  
  
"I....' kagome starts. 'Yes?' answers Naraku. 'I can't tell you' Kagome answers and wiggles out of his grasp. She runs not looking and hits the wall corner. She falls to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Kagome's head is spinning. She thinks she hears Naraku say, 'if you don't tell me I'll rape you.' She can hear him come nearer and nearer.  
  
'Don't touch her' says a voice from behind the shadows. 'You can't tell me what to do Inuyasha.'  
  
'Or can I? Kagome RUN!' yells Inuyasha. Kagome slips beneath Naraku and heads for the door. Inuyasha pushes her through and runs after her. He somehow miraculously has a key and locks the door. He drops the key on the ground and whispered, 'they must be looking for those.' They both walk home until the road comes to a fork.  
  
'You still haven't told me how you know him' Kagome asks. Inuyasha's answer was plain and grave, 'that time is for another day, another time. You are not ready yet.' Then he turns and walks away. 'Please!' Kagome yells after him. But Inuyasha doesn't even look back. He doesn't want her to see that he is crying. Slowly, but surely, he cries. Did you guys like that? I hope its ok! It's a bit short but I hope you, liked it. I won't update until right after March because I'm going to New York to see the Producers! R&R. Thank you for taking time to read it. Also, give out a bit of constructive criticism please. Some how, I need to improve! 


End file.
